It started with a kiss
by Phinbellafan2298
Summary: One rainy day Marshall decides to have a visit to the blonde Adventuress. But what if the visit cases Marshall to do something to the girl he'd secretly hidden to everyone in Aaa? How will they get out of the awkward stage in their relationship? How will this help themselves into finding out who they truly love? Well, to be honest, it all started with a kiss. (Formerly Sparks Fly)
1. Chapter 1

**Woot! Woot! Anyway, thank you for picking to read my story :3 With just that I am really really thankful!**

**So this is my first fanfic! Not technically, fanfic in this fandom actually, you know what I mean.**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

_Shhhhhhh_

The steady sound of the rain falling and hitting the ground, consecutively and altogether was heard throughout the Land of Aaa. It was another day wasted for everyone. Even the busiest of people. And it was all because of the Ice Queen. She had turned portions of cloud into ice, and with the sun giving heat the day before, the ice melted and the clouds absorbed the melted ice, causing cold rain.

A sixteen year old blonde Adventuress sighed as she took a look outside from the window next to her bed. She sat down on her bed and pushed the hair, which covered her view slightly, aside.

"Cheer up, Baby Cakes. The rain's gonna clear up sooner or later. For the meantime, find yourself something to do." Cake, the girl's sister, stated

"You can say that because Lord Monochromicorn's here." The girl grumbled

Cake laughed a bit as she walked out of the bedroom.

"You should've called PG over." She chuckled and made her way to the her waiting boyfriend

Fionna lied down on her bed and stared at the ceiling.

_"It would be cool if I had PG over."_ She thought to herself,_ "But he'll just talk about science."_

She sighed.

_"Why do I even bother putting sense on our relationship. He doesn't like me anyway."_ she wiped a tear that attempted to go down her face

She had been thinking and talking to herself lately and it had always gone to the thought of her and Prince Gumball, the prince of the Candy Kingdom. She had been making ways on how to get them together, to no avail. He actually almost told the adventuress that he is too old for her, which is indeed, true. But age doesn't matter right? So why was she so affected?

"Ugh. I wish someone was here with me." She whispered

"Well I'm here." a voice that came from outside had said

It was a groggy and deep voice, like what a teenager boy should have.

"Who's there?" The blonde asked, holding up her Crystal sword which 'Gumball', who was actually the Ice Queen in disguise, had given her

A quiet chuckle was heard and Fionna put her sword down knowing that little laughter.

"Okay Marshall Lee. Where are you?" The girl asked, sitting back down to her bed

The window next to her bed opened up and entered Marshall Lee, the Vampire King, with his red axe bass.

"Hey Fi." He greeted as he floated over the room

"What are you doing her?" She asked

"I thought you wanted some company." The boy replied coolly

He strummed the strings on his bass silently.

"I guess you're fine to be one." Fionna shrugged

"Hey," He paused, "That's kind of offensive."

Fionna rolled her eyes playfully.

"If I was some human like you." he continued

There was a few minutes of silence between the two until the vampire caught sight of the Crystal Sword that rested next to the adventuress.

"You still have that sword Gum Wad gave you?" Marshall asked

"Well, as a matter of fact, I do." She nodded

"So you still like him?" Marshall asked after stopping the strumming and pearing close to her

Fionna looked at the sword and back at the boy.

"Yes, I still do, but." She paused, "He has a girlfriend."

He frowned at her.

"Hey," He started with that low and husky voice

He started going even more closer to the girl. Their foreheads were inches apart as the boy floated a little bit. He smiled at her warmly to which she blushed a deep red.

"I'll be with you even if that Gum Wad decides to be married." He continued, keeping the husky tone

The girl started having a warm feeling as her blush creeps to her face even more if it was possible. Marshall locked his eyes on her own eyes as she tried to resist the boy's gaze, well, she tried.

"I-I don't think he will anytime sooner." She chuckled nervously as she pulled herself away from the boy

He followed her face and locked his gaze to hers again.

"Okay, that's gotta stop." She turned her head right but the boy, as she anticipated, followed

"What's your problem?!" She snapped and pushed him away from her

Marshall sighed and continued strumming his bass.

"You know my problem?" He asked

She stared at him for a while after taming her blush.

"You're my problem." He finished

Fionna made a sort of angry and irritated face. It had really ruined the moment, Fionna thought.

"Oh great, you're teasing me again." She pointed out

He sighed at her still being as oblivious as a thirteen year old.

"You don't get the point." he whispered

"Okay what don't I get now?" She asked curiously

He groaned and silenced himself. He occupied his own self in playing a constant tune, to which, Fionna hummed at just several moments later.

_"The way you move is like a full-on rainstorm."_ She sang

The vampire stared at her in amusement.

_"And I'm a house of cards."_ She continued with a sly smile

_"You're the kind of reckless that should send me running_

_But I kinda know that I won't get far."_

"You bet you won't." he muttered

_"And you stood there in front of me_

_Just close enough to touch."_

He took advantage of the moment and got closer to her.

_"Close enough to hope you couldn't_

_See what I was thinking of."_

_"Drop everything now, meet me in the pouring rain_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk, take away the pain_

_'Cause I see sparks fly_

_Whenever you smile."_

He chuckled lightly at what the teenage girl had sang.

_"Get me with those green eyes, baby_

_As the lights go down."_

"Green eyes?" Marshall asked

_"Give me something that'll haunt me_

_When you're not around."_

_"'Cause I see sparks fly_

_Whenever you smile."_

He gave her a small smile and distanced himself farther from her. She breathed a quick sigh of relief and continued singing.

_"My mind forgets to remind me_

_You're a bad idea."_

"Bad idea? Seriously?" He grinned mischievously

_"You touch me once and it's really something_

_You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be."_

_"I'm on my guard for the rest of the world_

_But with you, I know it's no good."_

"I guess." He shrugged

_"And I could wait patiently_

_But I really wish you would."_

There was a quick pause between the two until they both sang.

_"Drop everything now_

_Meet me in the pouring rain_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk_

_Take away the pain."_

_"Drop everything now, meet me in the pouring rain_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk, take away the pain_

_'Cause I see sparks fly_

_Whenever you smile."_

The girl blushed a little at the boy enjoying himself.

_"Get me with those green eyes, baby_

_As the lights go down_

_Give me something that'll haunt me_

_When you're not around."_ Only her sang

_"'Cause I see sparks fly_

_Whenever you smile."_

He made his way closer to her once more, their foreheads touching the other. She lifted her hands to his hair and played with the strands of hair and pulled him closer, to which the boy was startled, but did not pull away.

_"I'll run my fingers through your hair_

_And watch the lights go wild."_

He smiled at her as her blush grew, always locking eyes.

_"Just keep on keeping your eyes on me_

_It's just wrong enough to make it feel right."_

_"And lead me up the staircase_

_Won't you whisper soft and slow."_

_"I'm captivated by you, baby_

_Like a fireworks show."_ they both whispered

He sat down next to her after she released him from her grip. She rested her head at the crook of her neck.

_"Drop everything now, meet me in the pouring rain_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk, take away the pain_

_'Cause I see sparks fly_

_Whenever you smile."_

_"Get me with those green eyes, baby_

_As the lights go down_

_Give me something that'll haunt me_

_When you're not around."_

_"'Cause I see sparks fly_

_Whenever you smile."_

_"And the parks fly_

_Oh, baby, smile_

_And the sparks fly."_

Marshall stopped strumming, just loving the quiet atmosphere. He turned to look at the girl and found that she was staring back at him.

She quickly removed her head from his neck and scooted away from the boy.

"I'm sorry." She whispered to him with a slight giggle

"For what?" He asked

"Nothing." She grumbled

"Hey, I told you my problem, now why don't you tell now why you're sorry?" He responded

She just stared at him.

"What are you still doing here anyway? The rain had stopped." Fionna snapped

He grinned mischievously and put down his bass. He went closer to her and pinned her back to the wall and raised her arms with one hand swiftly.

"What are you doing Marshall Lee?" She asked nervously

He neared his head to her neck. And obviously she could feel his warm breath against her skin. She held up her breath and closed her eyes tightly. He looked up at her and saw her reaction, causing a small laughter to the boy. He touched the girl's skin with his fangs.

"M-Marshall," She shuddered, "No!"

He pulled himself away from her but was still close. Fionna opened her eyes and found the boy just as close as he did, several times before. Their faces were mere inches apart which sent a tingling down her spine, butterflies to her stomach and caused the quick beating of her heart.

"Just admit it," he smiled mischievously, "you like me."

"Huh what?" She asked

He pushed her further to the wall which she gave no objection to.

He chuckled a bit and pressed his lips to hers.

Her eyes widened at the sudden action of the boy. It was Marshall Lee. Marshall Lee! Marshall Lee was kissing her! Her spine tingled more and her heart beat, she swore Marshall heard it because of the fast and loud thumps it made, and the butterflies wildly played in her stomach. She snapped out of her startled stupor and tried pushing the boy away, to no avail. He only cupped her face tighter.

She tried to squeeze in some words while Marshall's lips were deeply pressed on hers. He pressed his lips on her harder, but at the same time, making it as passionate as it could get. Her eyes closed halfway through and her hands made their way back to his hair and played with the little black locks, just like what she did earlier. After a second or two, she finally closed her eyes and melted into the kiss.

The kiss had lasted for about a minute until Fionna needed air. She pulled away sweetly and rested their foreheads on the other.

"Um, Baby Cakes?"

They looked over to the door and saw Cake the Cat and Lord Monochromicorn.

Fionna pushed the boy away and pretended that nothing had happened.

"Are you?"

"He's just kidding." Fionna giggled, "Right Marshall?"

The teenage girl looked over at the boy next to her and found out that he was already by the window, ready to leave, to which she frowned at.

"Yeah, right." Marshall muttered with a satisfied smile on his face

He leaped from the bedroom window and floated to his house.

"We need to talk, Fionna." Cake stated nervously

The blonde teenage girl peered over to the window next to her bed and rested her elbows to it and put her head on both her hands. She breathed a contented sigh.

"Hey Cake?" Fionna started, "I'm picking this king over a prince."

* * *

**Like it? Love it? Tell me! :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter! :3 Thanks to those who reviewed :)**

**I still don't own anything.**

* * *

Marshall made a short trip to the Candy Kingdom. Just checking if everything is alright, as he had said it. He hovered over the streets and to the castle. He found the Prince of the said Kingdom at the balcony that oversees the place.

"Gum Wad." He started, startling the young prince as he floated next to him

"Good afternoon too, Marshall." Gumball replied with his arms crossed

"Yeah it's a pretty good afternoon." Marshall nodded, "So, are you noticing Fionna anytime soon?"

The pink prince groaned. He remembered every visit the vampire had. Every one involved him asking that question, a smack at the back of his head and a short scolding about breaking the Adventuress' heart. The prince sometimes thought that the king had something about the girl but disregarded it, thinking that they are just that close as friends.

"Marshall, how many times have you asked me that question?" The prince asked with a quick eye roll

"I'm not keeping track, but I'm thinking a hundred and fifty." Marshall answered

"And how many times have you smacked me? Including now?" The pink prince interrogated

"A hundred and forty-nine." Marshall responded

"And how long is th-. Wait, did you just technically say that you're not going to hit me today?" Gumball asked

Marshall simply nodded.

"That's very kind of you Marshall." Prince Gumball smiled

"No I'm not!" The black-headed boy hissed, "I just... decided that I will no longer do that to you."

"Are you... feeling alright?" the pink boy asked

"I'm fine." Marshall paused, "Say, Fionna and I talked earlier and she told me that you have a girlfriend." The vampire pondered on his question for a while, "How did you realize that you like, whoever the girl is?"

"And why in Aaa will you ask that question." The prince asked

The vampire looked down at his fingers and fiddled with them.

"Hey," Gumball started as he laid a hand on Marshall's shoulder

Marshall quickly looked angrily at Gumball and slapped the boy's hand away.

"I kissed Fionna alright!" The vampire snapped

He quickly put his hands on his mouth as his eyes bulged at what he just admitted. Gumball stayed silent on his position until he snapped out of his stupor and grinned.

"It's great Fionna has a boyfriend." Gumball smiled

Marshall groaned.

"Don't you get it!" Marshall yelled, punching the boy's arms weakly, "That's what's wrong! I don't like those mushy love stuff!"

The prince looked bewildered at the fuming vampire.

"Look Marshall, I know that you've never been serious in a relationship, but, couldn't you, for the first time in a thousand years, just get married?" Prince Gumball asked kindly

"I don't have a plan on getting married! It's like loving someone, and see them die in the future! It's a stupid cycle that I wouldn't want to happen!" Marshall yelled and turned around

"If you aren't busy though, you might have cracked the heroine, and well, you need to talk to her about it. Think about it." Gumball called as the vampire floated to his house

"Baby Cakes, you alright?" Cake the Cat asked her sister

Night had fallen and the teenager still hasn't gotten over the incident earlier. She shifted in her bed repeatedly and finally groaning as she threw her blanket to the ground, worrying her sister and roommate.

"I can't sleep." Fionna muttered

"You need to talk about something?" Cake interrogated

Fionna sat down on her bed, looked down and ran a finger on her lower lip slowly.

"Yeah Cake." She whispered and stopped her fingers

The cat sat down on her bed and made her way to the human's bed.

"About Marshall?" Cake asked, hoping it wasn't about the dreaded Vampire King

"Yes." Her answered quietly

"Look Baby Cakes, I know that whatever happened was just a joke from him." Cake assured

"But..." Fionna looked over to the window, showing the full moon, "It was a joke that he... kissed me?"

"He kissed you?!" Cake yelled

"Um, yes, full on the lips." Fionna smiled at the memory as a light blush crept on her face

Cake's right eye twitched then she fixed herself.

"Wha-What did you feel then?" Cake asked, horrified about the fact that the vampire kissed her little sister

"Well, I was all, 'Oh my glob he's kissing me' and his lips, felt, so warm, the exact opposite of his whole skin, and, and his lips were so soft against me." She sighed, "And my insides are like, all mushy inside until I closed my eyes and tasted the strawberries he probably ate, well the red of it. Ooh, and you know the exact moment our lips touched? I felt this sudden electric shock which seemed to paralyze me. And," She breathed satisfyingly, "And I wish that I had one more chance to just, kiss him again."

"Fi, are you," The cat gulped, "falling in love for him?"

The girl looked at her curiously, "As much as I like fighting the Ice Queen, I haven't got a single clue about love."

Cake sighed and patted her sister's back, "You know what love is?"

Fionna shook her head no.

"What you exactly felt when you and Marshall Lee kissed." Cake sighed, "You're growing up, and you might want to give up on you little crush on Gumball."

Fionna took in what her sister had just said.

"Cake, I don't want to fall in love with Marshall." She frowned

Marshall Lee stared at his ceiling that night. He wanted to sleep but he couldn't. Gumball's words rang in his mind as if it was a record on repeat. He groaned as he grabbed his head attempting to stop his thoughts.

"I cannot be!" Marshall yelled, "I cannot be in love with Fionna!"

He got up and walked to his kitchen and grabbed a glass of strawberry milk. He went back to his room and just sat down plucking the strings of his bass out of boredom perhaps. He slowly sipped the color of the milk as he spoke to himself.

"It's just going to be a cycle." He sighed, "Even if I really love her and I'll lose her one day and live the rest of the days alone."

He closed his eyes tight.

"Why did I need to love her?" He asked as he rested his back at the head board, "I see her only as a sister... right?"

He pondered and thought about the girl which sent small smiles to the boy until he slowly started falling asleep.

* * *

**Like it? Didn't? Tell me :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back :3**

**I still don't own anything.**

* * *

It was the next day that was worse than the night before. Fionna and Cake had a prince to save from the Ice Queen as an unfortunate meeting pursued.

"Alright Ice Queen, where are you?!" the adventuress yelled angrily

She and Cake heard some plates and silverware clattering together and soft mutters. One woman and one man. The sisters immediately thought of it as a prince in danger. They stormed out of the living room and rushed to the dining room only to be proved wrong.

Fionna's eyes bulged at what she just saw. There was the Ice Queen enjoying a regular lunch with none other than Marshall Lee the Vampire King.

"Oh, uh, sorry you two, Cake and I have, um, a lunch meeting with PG! Well gotta go!" Fionna sped out but Cake held on to the teenage girl's backpack

"What meeting?" Cake whispered, "You two need to talk."

"I can hear you, you know." Marshall stated

The teenager slumped her shoulders and face the vampire.

"Look, Marshall, I need to talk to you." She started, avoiding the boy's gaze

Though feeling rejected, Marshall floated from his seat and led the girl towards the living room.

"Wait, wait, wait." An old man's voice interjected

Marceline groaned as she looked at the old man who interrupted her story telling.

"So Fionna and Marshall Lee really get together in this fan fiction?" The Ice King asked

"I'll make them do what I want them to." Marceline responded as she shifted on the ice couch she was lounging on

"But Fionna likes me! The Ice King!" the Blue man yelled

"Shut up, Ice King!" Finn, who sat next to the man on the ice floor, said, "Marcy's making a greater fan fiction than you do."

"Yeah," Jake, who sat next to the Adventurer, added, "Plus, she's got fans."

The three boys looked behind them and saw the gathered up penguins and the princesses. Princess Bubblegum, LSP, and almost all the princesses in the land of Ooo had gathered up to listen to the Vampire Queen's story.

"Now where was I? Oh right." Marceline stated

The two went to the living room and sat on the couch. A quiet yet awkward atmosphere spread through the room in just after seconds.

Fionna cleared her throat and broke the silence, "Aren't you supposed to be teasing me now?"

The boy whispered something inaudible and turned to the girl.

"Look, whatever that kiss meant, I'm not saying that it meant something, but, whatever happened, just forget it. I'll put it behind me and you just forget about it." Marshall stated

The girl looked rather sad than angry. She was to break anytime, the vampire thought.

"I hate to break it to you, but I promise that I'd stop flirting with you and if annoys you that you see me all the time, just tell me." He floated back to the kitchen

Cake went over to her sister whose back was turned to him. She patted her back and heard a soft weeping.

"Fi?"

Fionna stood up and ran to the kitchen to Marshall. She held up her arm and launched her hand to his cheek, giving him a hard slap.

"That's for kissing me and pulling my expectations high!" She cried

The Adventuress marched out of the castle and kingdom to her tree house, leaving a shocked Marshall in the Ice Queen's kitchen.

"Marshall, you know, I'm a Queen." Ice Queen suggested, earning a scowl from the boy

Marshall hovered over the ice kingdom and to his own house. Holding his cheek which Fionna had slapped just moments before.

* * *

Fionna sat on her bed wiping the warm tears that went down her face. It was just a day ago that she discovered her hidden love to the vampire and a few minutes ago that he broke her heart. It was unfair for her, as she had said to her sister. Her first love, her very first love had just broken her heart with a kiss.

"Fi, it's alright." Cake stated

"It's not!" She yelled and grabbed her Crystal sword

She took a look at the necklace and ruby that hung by the end. Her eyes again filled with tears by the memory that dwelled in that necklace.

It was Marshall Lee who had given it to her, hours before Prince Gumball's surprise party for the boy. He had woken up early and went to the tree house to give it to her personally. He gave it to her and placed it at her neck. It was their first hug. It happened there and Marshall knew that that won't go on further than a friendly hug. But he was wrong. The playful flirting with her everyday had turned into little hints as the days had gone by and little by little, the immortal noticed the girl's beauty. That was the reason he could easily give her his most prized possession. The ruby amulet his mother had given him when he was still young.

Fionna stared at it more and cried at it. She untied it from the sword and threw it out the window, breaking the glass in the progress.

"Baby Cakes! I know that you're seriously mad at the boy but that was something precious for him that's why he gave it to someone special for him!" Cake scolded, "You shouldn't have really thrown that!"

"Look Cake, obviously you haven't gotten your heart broken by some guy, because you're lucky to have met Lord Monochromicorn." She sighed, "I just... wanna be all alone."

"Fionna, if you need a talk or anything, just call me, okay?" Cake asked and went to their kitchen downstairs

Fionna wiped the tears away and stared at the hole in the window. She walked up to it and looked at the street. The amulet just lied there at the grass peacefully. She sighed and went back to her bed. She was not going to forgive the boy that easily. He's been her friend and he just had to ruin it by a kiss.

Cake exited the house and picked up the amulet her sister had thrown away. As much as he is terrified and furious about the vampire, she cares for him because he is still her sister's best friend.

"Oh Fi." Cake muttered as she entered the tree house

* * *

Marshall Lee floated through the dark skies of Aaa. He just hovered to anywhere the wind had led him to, at the same time, managing to avoid the tree house where a young human resided.

"She just slapped me and left." He told himself and shrugged, "Her loss."

Was it really her loss? Or was the vampire just hiding the hurt underneath all the other feelings hidden and locked up safely in his non-beating heart? That, he not know of. But he was sure that he won't be seeing much of her for the next few days.

* * *

Fionna lied on her bed. She thought of the Vampire repeatedly and what he had last said to her.

_"Look, whatever that kiss meant, I'm not saying that it meant something, but, whatever happened, just forget it. I'll put it behind me and you just forget about it."_

The pain in her heart stung and pounded quickly as if trying to break free and just break.

Her eyes blinked rapidly and warm tears flowed down her flawless face. All the emotions that she had been trying to keep to herself were finally out, whether the girl liked it or not.

* * *

**Yeah it goes downhill from here :/**

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Despise it? Tell me! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Not owning anything!**

* * *

"Fionna!" a thousand year old vampire king yelled as beads of sweat rolled down his face

The teenager's chest rose up and down rapidly as his, unneeded, breathing fastened. The boy threw his thin gray, which was formerly red, blanket and wiped the sweat off his face and neck. It was rare that he had a nightmare, or any dream at all.

"Five months!" He yelled, "Why are you still thinking about her, Marshall Lee?!"

He groaned and rested his head at the wall, earning a pain at the back of his head.

"This is just so," He murmured, "wrong." He paused for a while, "And idiotic."

He crossed his arms behind his head.

"Maybe paying her a visit isn't much of a bad idea." He shrugged, "But did she forget it already?"

* * *

A quiet humming sound came from the tree house. A quiet humming sound and a loud scream that positively came from a cat. The two heroines of Aaa were getting ready for another adventure. The blonde girl hummed quietly as she grabbed her skirt and put it on properly, she walked out the bathroom.

"Hey Cake could you bring BMO to soccer for me today?" Fionna asked as she climbed down the stairs, to the kitchen where Cake was cooking up hers and the human's breakfast

"Is there something wrong?" Cake asked

"I'm just not feeling good." The girl shrugged as her sister served the plate of pancakes

"Alright, but I want you to rest today. That means, no adventuring, and no seeing Ignitus."

"I'm alright with that." the human answered

The cat nodded and she and her sister finished their meals in silence. Cake put their dishes on the sink and filled it with water.

"I'm going to take BMO to soccer now." Cake called

"Soccer! Soccer!" BMO chanted with a happy yet soft voice

"I'll just be upstairs." Fionna stated

"Alright, sugar. I'll be back in a little bit." Cake finished and exited the treehouse with BMO behind her in a too big shirt

Fionna climbed up the stairs and lied down on her bed, reading a dating book the cat owned.

She heard a silent knocking from the window across her and found a teenager waving at her.

"Whoa." Fionna whispered and walked over to the window

She stared curiously at the man and hesitantly opened it. The raven-haired teen floated inside and put his feet firmly on the wooden floor.

The human stared at the odd creature.

"Um-."

He opened his arms wide as if asking for a hug. Fionna took little steps towards the stranger and let him wrap his arms around her. He hugged her tight with his head in the crook of her neck. For a stranger, the boy hugged her too tightly like a child holding its stuffed toy. The boy finally released her from the hug and she stepped back a little to which the boy frowned at.

Marceline stood up and stretched, earning a frown and a whine from everyone.

"Finn can you take over for a while?" The vampire girl asked

"Wha-. Me?" the boy pointed at himself

"Yeah. I'm gonna go find something to eat for a while." She responded

"Hey, why can't it be me?" The Ice King complained

"Because you're going to ruin this story and kill Marshall Lee. It's like killing me!" Marceline rolled her eyes

The Ice King grumbled as Finn took Marceline's former place.

"I'll be back in an hour. And I do not want to see Marshall dead." Marceline warned

"Wait, what will Fionna and Marshall do and say?" Finn asked the teen

Marceline put a hand on his shoulder.

"Fionna is you, not literally but she is still based from you, so, I think you should know what they should do." Marceline answered and floated away

Finn turned his attention to the crowd.

'OhGlob OhGlob I don't know what to do!' Finn thought

"Continue where Marceline was, Finn." Bubblegum stated as if reading the boy's thoughts

"Oh right. He he." he chuckled nervously and continued

"So, um, Fionna. I've been thinking these past few months and well-."

"How do you know my name?" Fionna asked

The boy, who was in shock, stared at the girl.

"What do you mean?"

"Are you a prince that I've never saved before?" The girl interrogated

"I'm not a prince and you've definitely never saved me before."

"So who are you?" Fionna asked

"Dude, you're kidding right?" He asked

The girl shook her head no slightly.

"I'm Marshall Lee, the Vampire King. Remember?" He asked

"You don't look like a king." the girl chuckled weakly

Marshall frowned but removed it immediately

"You really don't remember me?" He asked

"No clue."

"Wow." he breathed, "To think we pranked Ooo together."

"We did? That should've been so-."

"Algebraic." the said together

Fionna looked at the boy's eyes and tried to see any hidden emotion underneath those black orbs.

"You really do know me that well." she smiled weakly

"Spent the last six years annoying Gumbutt together." He shrugged, "I supposed I should."

"Six years? Glob, amnesia really does remove memories." Fionna muttered to herself

"Amnesia? How didn't I know about that?" Marshall asked, his voice full of concern

The human just shrugged, "I got amnesia four months ago, then I started dating Gumball. We dated for a month but, it wasn't really working out. Then I met Ignitus, and we're in a

relationship for two months now."

"Bubba and Flame Prince? Wow." Marshall chuckled

"Why? You jealous?" Fionna teased with a smile that no one could ever resist to not have a blush on

"Why would I be? I mean, I see you as a bro, not a dating option." Marshall lied

"Oh, right." Fionna responded and quitted her teasing

"I'm home, sugar!" Cake called from the door, "BMO's practice got cancelled cause PG said there's a storm coming."

"Well that's why I didn't burn up when I went out." Marshall slapped his forehead

Cake gasped, "That better not be Ignitus up there."

"He's not." Fionna called back, "It's Marshall!"

Cake immediately stretched to their bedroom and started scratching the boy's face while he struggled to remove the cat and her legs that was wrapped around her face.

"Cake!" Marshall screamed, well it was muffled

Fionna pulled her sister away from the boy.

"Oh my glob! I'm so sorry!" Fionna apologized while holding a struggling Cake

Marshall hissed at the cat, showing off his demon eyes. Cake, as soon as he hissed at her, hugged Fionna tightly.

Marshall groaned as he touched his face, feeling lots of scratches on it.

"I'm really really sorry, Marshall." Fionna repeated

"Oh no, it's alright. My face is going to heal soon." Marshall assured

Fionna sighed in contentment.

"Well I gotta go. I don't want to get wet now don't I?" Marshall said

Fionna nodded, "Bye Marshall!"

"Bye."

Marshall floated out of the tree fort. He made his way to the Candy Kingdom, visiting the friend that he had not seen in months.

"Gumball!" Marshall yelled at the top of his lungs as he step foot in the balcony the prince often spent his time in. A pink teenager's head peeked from inside and he smiled a bit. He went over to where the vampire was.

"Marshall?" Gumball asked

"Why did you date Fionna?!" He asked angrily, showing a scary face to his frenemy

"Marshall, you broke her heart! Did you know that the Goblin kingdom citizens almost got killed?" The pink prince asked, "I only dated her because it was the only thing her heart guts desired at the moment."

The vampire growled and punched Gumball on his left arm. The prince winced in pain as he immediately held the injured area.

"Marshall, you're the one who made a mistake and you shouldn't be hurting me." Gumball said civilly

"I am not mistaken!" Marshall angrily stated and punched the boy's tummy

"What the-. Marshall!"

Two banana guards marched in the balcony and held Marshall's arms tightly as soon as they saw their prince kneeling down on the floor, holding his stomach and in pain.

"N-No." Prince Gumball said to the guards, "Release him."

Marshall looked flabbergasted at the pink prince. The guards let go of Marshall and helped their ruler stand up.

"Marshall I know that you're angry but," Gumball started, "I hope you can forgive me and Fionna for dating."

The guards aided their prince on entering the castle and to his room. Marshall say down on the floor, his left hand on his chest, where his undead heart was. He held on the fabric, wrinkling his red plaid shirt. Now he was confused.

* * *

**Okay, how will this go from bad to good? Find out soon.**

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Despise it? Tell me in a review :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own anything!**

* * *

**Marshall's POV**

I hovered around Ooo for about an hour and a half, debating with myself whether or not I will go over to the Fire Kingdom and beat that Ingnitus up. In the end, I decided not to... Just because of Fionna. I mean, would she like a guy who had beaten up her boyfriend? No right. I mean, who would ever?

I walked inside my bedroom, strumming the strings of my axe bass mindlessly.

"Good little girl," I sang sadly, "Always making a fight with me, you know that I'm bad."

I sighed and stopped my hands.

"Well she forgot about it." I sunk deep in my gray sheets, "But also forgot who I am."

I grabbed a strawberry that was in a small plastic tray on my bed and sucked the red out of it, throwing the gray strawberry to the small garbage can on the left of my bed.

"I thought I could make it alright and get her." I pounded my right fist on the bed, hard, "But I only lost her and Gumball instead."

"Ugh! I'm the Vampire King! I should invest my time on something better!" I growled then drew a smiley face on my wall, and doused it with some bug milk, "Maloso vobiscum et cum spiritum."

The smiley face turned into a small opening to the Nightosphere.

**Fionna's POV**

After Marshall left, I let go of Cake and she glared at me.

"What was Marshall doing here?!" Cake snapped

"I, uh, he was just asking about the past five months." I answered as I fiddled with my fingers behind my back

"Uh-huh. So when did you start lying to me?" She asked, pointing an accusing finger at me

I sighed and plopped down on my bed, "He was just checking how I was. And I told him about me and Gumball and Ignitus."

"You do know that he could beat those two up right?" Cake asked, hands on her waists

I raised an eyebrow at her.

"He doesn't look like he would." I shrugged

"Oh baby cakes, you have so much to learn." She shook her head no

Cake exited the room and went down to the kitchen. I shook my head. Sometimes Cake really confuses me.

**Gumball's POV**

I held a hand on my belly as I rested in bed. Marshall had left about two hours ago, and if I could, I'd call him back just to apologize. I know that he likes Fionna, but I still dated her, totes disobeying a bro code.

It was all silence for a minute or two until I heard a small wood cracking by my left. I turned my attention to the wall and saw an opening... To the Nightosphere... and Marshall stood by the entrance.

"Hey." He greeted gloomily

I sat down, trying to silence a wince so he won't get too concerned.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, one eye closed

"I, uh, it was wrong to punch you." He stated, rubbing his left arm with his right hand

"What?" I asked

Marshall grumbled then put his hands behind his hands.

"Ugh! What I meant was that a king should never do something that stupid." He muttered

I chuckled a bit. I knew his point even before he started talking. I just wanted to hear him say those exact words.

"I have no clue on what you're saying." I stated

He groaned and kicked the wall.

"Are you trying to say that you're sorry?" I teasingly asked

His head shot up and he nodded vigorously.

"Mind saying it?" I asked

"Oh, Gumball, you know that I've never said those words together right? If I will ever do that, there is the word 'not' in the middle." He answered not so calmly

"Fair enough." I shrugged, "But what if you somehow made a mistake... To Fionna?"

He looked shocked at me.

"You know, if there's ever an encounter like that, I still won't." He said but his eyes said the exact opposite

"Yeah, right." I rolled my eyes

"So anyway, can you tell me how I can go to the fire kingdom without burning up?" He asked

"You don't plan on knocking Ignitus unconscious right?" I asked, a bit scared at what my bro was thinking

"No," Ha answered, I breathed a sigh of relief, "My minions will do that."

"What, Marshall!"

"I'm just kidding." He chuckled

I rolled my eyes.

"Anyway, I'm going to be more of a king from now on, so, you won't be seeing Marshall Lee's cool shenanigans for... I don't know fifteen years." He leaned at the wall

"Fifteen years? Marshall," I frowned, "That's very long in mortal years. We'll have children by that time."

"It just reduces the pain that I'll just have in fifty to eighty years from now." He muttered

"Are you ready for a decision like this?" I asked, "I mean, just being a prince is hard work, what more if a king?"

"Well what else can I do? Fionna and Ignitus will eventually be married, I'd be left with nothing again." He paused, "You know what I'm saying?"

"No, but, I get what I'm trying to do." I whispered, "You know Marshall, even just a day, it matters to us mortals, we can't just spend it moping around and making a lame choice for a big decision. Think about it if you will."

He frowned slightly and turned around and entered his kingdom.

"I'll see you in fifteen years."

**Marshall's POV**

The portal closed and I leaned my head at my room's dark colored wall. I slammed my fist against it and growled. Without me even noticing it, a tear ran down my cheek.

I heard a silent knock from the door. I wiped my tear away and opened the door. There stood his mother, holding up at amulet at him. The amulet had a gold lace and a diamond-shaped pink-purple-ish gem.

"Are you ready to rule the Nightosphere?"

* * *

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Despise it? Tell me in a review :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own anything..**

* * *

**No POV**

"Marshall Lee!" Fionna yelled

She marched around the Nightosphere, where many demons and other immortal souls gathered. After Gumball had told Fionna that Marshall had finally accepted the fact that he is a king and taking over the Nightosphere, Fionna made a portal as quick as she could. Now, the adventuress had been searching for her friend for at least an hour and a half.

"Where are you?" She muttered to herself

* * *

**Marshall's POV**

My ear twitched just after I grabbed the amulet from my mother. She had been so happy, for her retirement and me being ruler of the Nightosphere. I can say that this place is pretty cool, but then I'd be lying. Fionna isn't here so why would it be cool?

My ear twitched once more and slight tingles were sent down my spine. It meant that someone had just opened up a portal, going here. I groaned and floated over to check who the lunatic was. For all I know, it could be the Ice Queen... But what purpose does the Nightosphere have for her?

I floated for about five minutes and then I saw her. Fionna was there... But wait, how can she recall on how to open a portal if she has amnesia? Hmm, well I guess it's Gumball's fault.

I landed shortly behind the girl. I stared at her for a few minutes.

"Where are you?" She mumbled

I raised a hand up and landed it on her shoulder. I really thought of this as a dramatic moment, but then again... She yelled at the top of her lungs and I couldn't help but laugh. She turned her attention to me and she nudged me. A little on the hurting side but it's alright.

"What are you doing here?" I asked after taming my laughter

"Well, Cake told me that you are one of my closest buds and Gumball said that you're leaving Ooo. Is that true?" She asked sadly

A frown crossed my face but it quickly dissipated and was turned into a sad smile.

"Yeah." I whispered

She looked at me straight in the eye and charged towards me, giving me a tight hug. I wrapped my arms around her just after a few seconds. This gave my heart few weak thumps, but they were still heartbeats so who cares?

She pulled away after a minute or so and I could've sworn I saw a little twinkle of guilt in her eyes. She turned around and walked back to the portal.

"I guess it's goodbye then." She said sadly and weakly

"Yeah." I muttered with a soft nod, "It's for the good of everybody."

A tear ran down her cheek.

"Hey don't cry, you can visit anytime you want." I said

"Like I could." I heard her whisper, "Ignitus doesn't allow me."

"Look," I started as laid a hand on her shoulder, "whatever Gumball says about Ignitus, trust him, okay? You don't know Fireboy completely but you know Gumball and all he tells is the truth."

She nodded and then walked in the portal. It closed, vanishing into thin air. I just wish that I don't make the wrong decision.

**Three weeks later...**

"You come back here Marshall Lee!"

I floated as fast as my body could and slammed the door as it could possibly can. I leaned against the wooden door, which has one hinge broken from the impact, panting loudly and quickly.

My mother had been chasing me all day long, waiting for me to wear the amulet. Well, chasing me all day but waiting to wear the amulet?... Let's say three weeks.

"No!" I yelled back

"Now Marshall Lee. Be good to your mommy and wear the amulet." She stated in a motherly like attitude, "Or I'll tell everyone that you're still a momma's boy."

I rolled my eyes and groaned, "I was never momma's boy." I whispered

"I heard that." Mom said

I groaned and locked the door. I floated to my bed, not landing on the soft cushion but just hovering above it. It was totally the wrong decision to rule over the Nightosphere, well I was still ruling it, I was just never around. It was boring here. No stuff to write a song about, well if death doesn't count, no inspiration to do anything, no nothing. Totes. No no not just 'totes'. Capitalize that, put it in bold form and underline it three times. That **TOTES**.

"Marshall Lee Abadeer open the door!" Mom ordered

"It's uh, open...?" I said, but came out as a question

She tried twisting the knobs and failed and gave up in a few minutes. There was silence for about thirty seconds until I heard a loud crash as the black wood from the door came flying into tiny pieces. I stared at the person who just barged in and decided to break down my door and saw my mom. Obviously.

"Are you wearing the amulet or not?!" She asked strictly

"Um... No?"

She glared at me for about a minute then marched towards my bedside table and grabbed the pink-purple-ish amulet.

"I'm off to rule the Nightosphere then." She said weakly, probably because her only son rejected being ruler

She marched out of my room. I shrugged, grabbed my axe-bass and made a portal towards the Candy Kingdom castle.

* * *

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Despise it? Tell me in a review :3**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm back! Sorry for not updating for almost two weeks :C**

**I don't own anything...**

* * *

"Gumball!" I yelled boredly

"What do you-. Marshall! You're back!" Gumball stated happily

"Yeah so what happened around here while I was gone?" I asked, not actually caring that much

"Well the Candy Kingdom's got a new fountain, well you know, after you 'accidentally' broke it a few weeks ago." Gumball answered

"Not that, the other one." I rolled my eyes

"Oh well, Ignitus and Fionna are still dating."

I sighed.

"Yeah I didn't want to tell you that in the first place, you know." He shook his head no, "Anyway, if you don't mind me asking, what happened to the fifteen-year plan?"

"It didn't go as I had expected it. I just thought it would clear my mind a bit but it clouded it more, you get what I'm saying?" I asked

"I know how it feels to rule." He rolled his eyes

"Much worse in the Nightosphere." I chuckled

"And it doesn't seem like it's cool there." He joked

We shared a quick laughter.

"You know Gumbutt, you're starting to grow on me." I smiled slightly

"Well, Ooo missed your evil." He shrugged, "Maybe it's just simply how it all works."

I gave gave a small toothy grin.

"Maybe."

"It is how it works. You raise a little hell up here, so what? We have rules to disobey lightly right?" He stated

I nodded weakly.

"Anyway, I need to get going. I want to take in the cool night air."

He waved goodbye as I floated away from the kingdom. It was a peaceful night. No candy people around, no Ice Queen, no late-night adventuring from Fionna. It was quiet. So quiet that I could hear my heart spreading my blood weakly by tamed heart beats. I understand that my heart is dead, but I could still hear my heart beats. Well it's kind of possible because I still have blood and based on Gumball's observations, blood cannot go around the body without heart beats.

Anyway, it was quiet. I know that I had said those words repeatedly but still, for me, it's a little too quiet.

After a half an hour of just simply floating around, I heard a quiet maniac-ish laughter. I looked down and saw the Ice Queen, on her way to... Well I don't actually know where. This isn't the direction where the Candy Kingdom is supposed to be at.

I floated down near her.

"Hey Simone." I greeted coolly

"Huh? Marshall Lee? You're back!" She smiled and stopped creating an ice path that kept her track above the land

"Since today." I shrugged, "So how's the fan fiction thing going?"

"Not well. Gunther said that I needed inspiration." She answered, "And now I know where to get some."

"Fionna's going to kick your butt so why bother kidnapping Gumbutt?" I asked

"Let's just say, she wouldn't know yet!" She cackled then created an ice cage around me

"What the junk, Simone!"

She dragged the ice cage with me along with it. We went all the way to the Ice Kingdom and there she imprisoned me.

"What happened on getting Gumball?!" I snapped

"I've come to the conclusion that he's a prince and you're a king. And obviously a king wins!" She stated

"But, but, I'm Fionna's king!" I interjected, putting emphasis on the word 'Fionna'

"That's just it. That tomboy will never win two!"

I rolled my eyes and sat down on the ground. She sat down by the cell with a couple Finn and Jake fan fiction books with her.

She started reading the books one by one, starting from book one.

She'll come here soon. I just know it.

* * *

**No POV**

"And that is how much I love my little bunny." Ignitus finished

Fionna giggled. They were sitting at a green grassy field near where Ignitus' flaming house was.

"That was a great poem Ignitus." She smiled up at him

Ignitus' gaze went down from the sky to Fionna's eyes. A small smile appeared from his face and dissipated as he inched his face closer to hers.

Closer. And closer until their lips were mere inches apart. Fionna closed her eyes and was about to close the gap between them when Lord Monochromicorn came flying towards them with Gumball on his back.

"Fionna!" Gumball yelled as they landed and he pulled Fionna away from Ignitus

"We're having a moment here!" Ignitus yelled, his hands shooting out flames towards the sky

"Marshall's been abducted by the Ice Queen!" Gumball finished, ignoring the raging Fire Elemental

"Marshall? I thought he was ruling the Nightosphere." Fionna stated

"He came back last night and the Ice Queen got him as her groom!"

Fionna quickly jumped on Lord Monochromicorn's back.

"To the Ice Kingdom!" Fionna ordered to her brother-in-law

Lord Monochromicorn flew away with Fionna, leaving Gumball and Ignitus.

"She can take care of herself." Gumball advised to the worrying flame prince

* * *

**Marshall's POV**

The Ice Queen had left for about five minutes ago to go get some more books written by her. I could honestly tell you that it was great, except for the dying part. I mean, someone dies in every book.

Now I sat on the cold ice floor. Gunther was playing with some bottles with a little wooden stick with her. Wait. Stick!

"Come here, Gunther." I called, catching the penguin's attention

"Wenk."

"Yeah get me that stick over there." I said

Gunther looked at the stick that was next to the bottles.

"Wenk wenk."

She picked it up.

"Wenk!"

Gunther ran around in circles holding up the stick.

"Great. Give it to me!" I gleefully ordered

"Wenk!"

Then the stick went flying in the air, towards the cell.

**No POV**

Fionna tiptoed quietly inside the castle. She looked around for a while and gasped at she saw.

"Hey everybody! I'm back!" Marceline greeted as she floated and landed in front, "Um, guys?"

"Fi-Fionna." Marshall breathed. "H-Help me."

"Marshall better not be dead, Finn."

"Marshall!" She ran towards him and broke the ice bars

She kneeled down next to him and shook his body weakly.

"Marshall please be okay." She said, tears starting to form from her eyes

Fionna noticed a pool of dark blood underneath him as he winced in pain.

"Pool of blood? Finn!"

"Help." Marshall weakly pleaded

Fionna tried to stop her tears as she struggled to carry Marshall. With all her might, she ran and ran, disregarding the fact that the Ice Queen was to probably attack her for saving the king.

She rushed to the Candy Kingdom's hospital.

"Help! Help! Help him please!" Fionna pleaded to everyone

Busy doctors and nurses were around them, all minding their own businesses.

"Doctor Prince! Help Marshall!" Fionna said as she ran to the said doctor

"I'm sorry Fionna, but Marshall's a vampire, we don't have experience on healing them." The doctor shakily answered

"I'll give you all the gold I have, just heal him!" Fionna cried

Doctor Prince shook his head no and left.

"Finn! Marshall's dead?!"

Fionna choked on her tears and kneeled down on the candy floor.

"Marshall, I-I'm sor-sorry." She cried

"Baby Cakes? Why are you-. Marshall!" Cake yelled, "What happened to him?"

"I don't know, just, just help me get a room."

"Hold on I'll get Gumball."

The cat stretches all the way to the other side of the building and in barely ten seconds, Gumball was with the feline. The candy prince's eyes bulged at the sight of the bloody vampire.

"Bring him to the emergency room, now." Gumball ordered

Fionna rushed to the emergency room, her little hands gripping the boy tightly.

Marshall was put on a gurney and Fionna pushed it with the help of other nurses.

Fionna looked at the boy's paler than normal face.

"You better have cream puffs underneath your shirt." She warned to him

The slightly unconscious Marshall smiled weakly at the memory but the smile quickly faded.

_'If she has amnesia, how can she remember that?'_ He thought

He was wheeled in the room and Fionna was forced to wait outside. She put her small hands, soaked with Marshall's red blood, on the window as she watched the doctors rip Marshall's shirt off and tried to pull the wooden stick out of his chest where his heart belongs.

"Wow," Cake whispered to Gumball as they caught up with the sixteen year old girl, "I never thought I'd see Fionna outside of an emergency room, crying because Marshall's in there."

"I always saw it vice-versa." Gumball whispered back

"Emergency room? Gurney? Stick? Heart? Finn! What the plum?!" Marceline panicked

"Oh hey Marcy, I didn't notice you there." Finn greeted

"Finn, please tell me that Marshall's not dead." Marceline hissed

"He's not,"

Marceline sighed in relief.

"He's just currently dying."

"What?! Finn I specifically told you NOT to do that!"

"Well he's not dead... Yet." Finn whimpered

Marceline sighed, "Fine, just get me up to speed."

* * *

**I'm starting to notice that this is becoming my signature :/**

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Despise it? Tell me in a review :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay so the last sentence kinda confuses me, but, it's the best I could think of.**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

"So Fionna has amnesia and Marshall Lee decided to rule the Nightosphere and failed the attempt then Ice Queen kidnapped him and Fionna found him with a stick in his heart and now they're at the hospital?" Marceline asked

"Exactly." Finn replied, "Anyway, here's your position back."

Finn stood up from his chair and aided Marceline who just shook her head no.

"I think I'm going to listen for a while. It's beggining to be a great story after all." Marceline sat down at the floor with the others while Finn sat back down on the ice chair

A few hours had passed and Marshall Lee had been moved to a private room. The stick on his heart was gone an yet he was still unstable.

"I'm sorry Fionna but," A candy doctor inquired, "he's just stabbed right where the heart belongs and it's the vampire's weakest point."

"Well it's out now right? So why is he still unstable?" Fionna asked, her voice trembling in fear

"We are just Candy doctors and this is the first time a vampire comes to us for help. Sure we know how to heal humans, cats, and anyone else, except for creatures from the Nightosphere."

The girl sniffed and tried to stop her tears as she nodded grimly.

"Yeah, uh, I'm just... Going in, if, you, you know, allow it."

"It's alright, you can all go in." The doctor inquired

Fionna braced herself into entering the room. The cool hospital air hit her face as she opened the door. The scent of the air conditioner spreading through the room. A steady beeping sound and the sound of blood rushing through plastic tubes, entering the pierced body.

She looked at the scenery. She looked at the plain white walls. She looked at the lone bed in the far middle side of the room. She looked at the machines attached to the one lying down on the bed. She looked at everywhere.

Fionna stepped closer and closer to the bed. Each step making her heart pulpitate faster. She glanced towards the dark black hair, the darkest she's ever seen. The pale bluish skin, which has few little holes, all being connected to the machine by thin plastic tubes.

"Hey M-Marshall." She started, "Yeah so, um, Marsh, if you could, please, please wake up."

Fionna cried on the bed near Marshall's hand. She buried her face on the sheets, soaking them with wet tears. She stayed for that for more than five minutes until she felt two cold arms snake down her belly, a chin on her shoulder and a cold body pressed against her back.

"I'm still here, bunny." Came a soft, deep voice

She felt the warm breath on her ears, even with her hat on.

"Don't cry."

Fionna opened her eyes and removed her head from the sheets.

She turned around and asked, "Marshall? Where are you?"

She turned her attention back to the bed and still saw her unconscious friend there.

"It was just a dream?"

Cake and Gumball entered the room and Cake put a hand on Fionna's back.

"Baby Cakes, you alright with this?" The feline asked

Fionna looked at Marshall's peaceful face. She could just forget about everything and let him go, after all, he had been living for more than a thousand years, and all he had been doing was mischief... and hitting on girls.

Or she could try to find a way to make him live... but then, how?

Fionna stood up from her seat.

"Cake I'm going." She muttered, facing the wall with a blank expression on her face

"What?" The two asked silently

"I-I'm going to see death."

"Wait, Fionna, you must be kidding. You cannot trade anything to get Marshall's life back. Don't you remember? He's immortal." Gumball stated

"Well, I know that but, Death can at least take an adventurer's life, right?" Fionna asked

"Sugar what do you think you're doing?!" Cake said, flabbergasted

"If I can't have Marshall, what will be of my life? Cake you know that he's my friend. I cannot live without him." She stated as she marched towards the door

"I'm coming with you." Cake wrapped her arms throughout Fionna's whole body except for the head

"Cake, no, please. I, I want to do this." Fionna shook her head and the cat released her, "You have another adventure. It's to not to tell Ignitus about me going down there. Both of you. NOT."

The two nodded and Fionna ran out. Cake and Gumball looked at each other then at Marshall.

"He's not much of a friend to me, but, she's Fionna's friend so technically, I should be nice to him." Cake stated, mostly to herself

"I believe you Cake. If it isn't for Fionna, he and I aren't going to be as close as we used to." Gumball mumbled

* * *

Fionna walked around the Land of the Dead. She had been doing the same act for the past thirty minutes, all the while avoiding the skeletons.

"Wait, Finn, how do you know about the Land of the Dead?" Marceline asked curiously

"Uh," Finn looked towards Jake then at Peppermint Butler, who was there for who knows how long, and both were shaking their heads nervously, "Enchiridion?"

Marceline looked at Finn curiously for a while, "Alright. Carry on."

Fionna came across the same river she went through a couple of years ago. It was the one which makes you forget about... almost everything. She turned to her right and she saw a lonely Marshall sitting by the river, looking at his reflection, if he even had any.

"Marshall Lee!" Fionna yelled and ran towards him

He looked at her, his face blank and expressionless

* * *

Cake and Gumball were bored. And worried. So far, they hadn't run into any Ignitus-business. Cake turned herself into a small ball which the prince played with.

Gumball groaned at took a look at his friend. Marshall was just lying down there. Doing nothing. Marshall's right index finger flinched a little, making the pink prince gap his mouth a little.

"Did you, did you see that?" Gumball asked

"Fionna must've found him."

* * *

"Hey Marshall," She smiled a toothy grin

Still, his face wasn't making any emotion, this made Fionna frown a bit.

"Anyway, come on, we need to get going." She held his hand and they started walking towards where she knew Death was

* * *

"Fionna." Came a mumble from the boy lying unconsciously on the hospital bed

"Uh, Gumball, I think we should probably call the doctor." Cake said, a hand to her mouth

"No. Fionna's just succeeding. This should be normal."

* * *

"Death!" Fionna yelled

The guy known as 'Death' turned around, a watering can in hand.

"Fionna the Human." Death started, "It's not safe for a human to go roaming around here."

"I know that. But I'm here to get him." Fionna pulled Marshall near him

"Vampire King? He's been trouble for as long as I can remember, I think it's time to claim him, mine." Death stated

"No, please! Take me instead." Fionna pleaded

"You sound desperate enough, but you're mortal. You will, for sure, soon be mine." The skeleton said

Fionna stomped her right foot.

"I promised myself that I will not go out of here that I'm either with him, or me, dead."

* * *

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Despise it? Tell me in a review :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm back!**

**And I still don't own anything. :C**

* * *

A quiet mutter came from the unconscious boy. It was loud enough for anyone to hear but too grumbled for anyone to understand.

"Fionna's really succeeding, Cake. She's getting Marshall's soul back." Gumball gleefully stated

"But, where's Fionna?" Cake asked

A few hours had passed and nothing more had happene to Marshall Lee. Night had arrived and they both heard a light knock on the door. The pink candy door opened and Ignitus peeked in.

"Greetings Cake, Prince Gumball." Ignitus politely greeted

"You know that you can just say 'hi'." Cake chuckled

"Alright." Ignitus nodded, "Mind telling me where Fionna is?"

Gumball and Cake glaced at each other for a second. Cake nervously scratched the top of her head.

"Fionna is, at the..." Cake looked at Gumball

"Tree house!" Gumball blurted out

"At the tree house? That's odd. I just went there." Ignitus stated

"Did PG say tree house? He meant... Ice Kingdom." Cake nodded weakly

"Oh right, I should really know the difference between the fort and the Ice Kingdom." Gumball chuckled

"Uh-huh. So, I'll just be outside, waiting for you to tell me the truth." Flame Prince stated then left

Cake and Gumball both sighed at the same time. The FP situation will be alright, for now though.

"How are we going to explain this?" Gumball asked

"I don't know but we need to think of a quick legit plan." Cake answered, "Now rack that brain of yours."

"Wh-Why me? You should think of one. You're an adventurer, you always come up with them." Gumball argued

"You're the scientist, you should be the o-."

"Fionna!" The former unconscious boy yelled as his eyes opened from a long sleep

"Marshall Lee! You're awake!" Gumball stated gleefully

"Fionna! Fionna! Where is she?!" He frantically asked, trying to stand up but feeling a pain on his chest

"She should be coming home now." Cake answered

"She was with me! From the Land of the Dead." Marshall slowly calmed down, "She should be here by now."

"Maybe she got into a bit of trouble with the Ice Queen. It's nothing to worry about." Gumball shrugged

Cake nodded then after a split second, her tail suddenly frizzed.

"Something's wrong with my Baby Cakes." Cake muttered weakly as she looked at her tail

"Where did you last see her?" Gumball asked seriously

"At the Land of the Dead. I couldn't move on my own but I saw her drag me to Death and trade her life for it. Death didn't accept it though. Then the next thing I remember was her saying things to me that I couldn't make out then in a flash, I'm here." Marshall explained

"I don't get it, how did she get you?" Gumball put a finger to his chin

"This is not good. I'm going to the castle to get Peppermint Maid." Cake said then stood up and went out

"Wait, Finn, what does this have to do with Peppermint Maid? Is it somewhat related to Peppermint Butler?" Bubblegum asked

Finn turned to Peppermint Butler who mouthed 'Your flesh' with his eyes red.

"Uh, no, it's just... uh, a characteristic of her." Finn stated but turned out as a question

"Oh."

"Wait, no! Cake!" Marshall called out

"You said she was saying things you couldn't make out?" Gumball asked

Marshall just nodded.

"Things you couldn't make out?" Gumball asked then sat down further on his seat thinking

* * *

"Oh come on Peppermint Maid!" Cake pleaded

Peppermint Maid sighed. She knew better than to argue with the feline. She quickly opened the portal to the Land of the Dead and there stood Fionna.

"Oh! Sugar you made me worried!" Cake stated and ran up to her and hugged her

"Sorry Cake, for making you worry." Fionna hugged back, "Hey Cake, do you perhaps know where Ignitus is?"

"Sure Baby. He's waiting outside Marshall's hospital room." Cake answered, pulling out of the hug, "And you saved Marshall! I'm so proud of you!"

Fionna smiled at her weakly, "That's great! And can we go see Ignitus now?"

* * *

"Fionna! You're back!" Ignitus gleefully stated

"Uh, yeah. So, Ignitus, can we talk in private?" Fionna asked, running her right hand up and down her left arm

"Sure."

* * *

Cake entered the hospital room with a smile. Everything was resolved now. Not one problem to worry about. She entered and saw the two boys in silence.

"She's safe." Cake announced, earning a sigh of relief from the two

"That's good that she's safe." Marshall smiled, "Anyway, can I ask you something Cake?"

"Shoot."

"Okay. Does Fionna have, um, have amnesia for the three months I was gone?" Marshall asked, looking serious

"Amnesia? Fionna didn't have anything else but tears and a few dates for the three months you vanished." Cake answered

"So, she was just... lying about the amnesia thing?" Marshall asked, mostly to himself

"What amnesia thing? She didn't say anything like that to me." Gumball wondered

"So she told me she has amnesia just to..." He trailed off, "I need to see her right now."

* * *

Flame Prince chuckled, "What are you saying Fionna?"

"Look Flame Prince," Flame Prince? She never called him that after she knew his name, "I-I'm just saying that, I wasn't trying to get your hopes up about the future. You know, getting married, having kids, growing old together."

"Are you, are you breaking up with me?" Flame Prince frowned

"It's hard to but, I am." Fionna answered back weakly

"Oh." Flame Prince scratched the back of his neck, "Well, it was nice dating you."

He held out his hand.

"It was for me too. And I hope we could still be friends." Fionna nodded and shook his hand, disregarding the hot pain

"I guess this is goodbye." Flame Prince said to her

"It's not. We'll see each other again." Fionna replied, "Now I really have to go."

"I understand."

* * *

Fionna entered the room with tears stinging from her eyes. She didn't actually love him that much but she loved him enough to make her feel bad and hurt on the inside.

"What's wrong Baby Cakes?" Cake asked

"I-I broke up with FP." She whispered to the cat

"Oh."

"So, amnesia girl," Marshall started

Fionna's head shot up and she quickly removed the tears that were to fall from her eyes.

"You have amnesia, right?" Marshall asked

She had been cornered. Cake and Gumball was there, at the same time Marshall was there. If she even tried to lie, Cake and Gumball would be worried, if she told the truth Marshall will be hurt.

"Y-no." She answered weakly

"Then why did you tell me that you have amnesia?" Marshall asked, looking from her to the blinds

"I remembered everything that made me lie about it." Fionna answered, coming closer to him hesitantly

She walked up to the bed and put a hand over his hand.

"Look, I got too hurt when you, you know." Fionna shrugged

"Things you couldn't make out." Gumball muttered which made Fionna blush furiously

"Baby Cakes, did you?" Cake asked teasingly

"Wait, Fionna, we did?" Marshall asked, turning to the girl with a goofy smirk on his face

"Well, since I thought it was the last moment we could ever be together," Fionna smiled, "we did."

He held her hand.

"And I thought you forgot about me." He whispered to her

"Dude, you have no idea."

* * *

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Despise it? Tell me in a review! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Last chapter :C**

**And I still don't own anything...**

* * *

Everybody went home that night. There wasn't any problem to worry about. Gumball proceeded to the Candy Kingdom castle and Cake went to the tree fort. Fionna insisted that she would stay for the night, Cake thought that they wanted some private time, making her worry and remind Fionna to not to do tier 15 but knowing Marshall, he wouldn't dare touch Fionna if he knew what was good for his face.

"So, Fionna," Marshall started, "you know how you have a ton of possible solutions for earlier, right?"

"I know." Fionna nodded

"Yeah, so, why a kiss?" Marshall interrogated

"Well, Cake and I had this little conversation a few days ago. She said that there is no force stronger than love itself. Then PG said to me that I shouldn't kiss FP because he's physically unstable but then again, thinking of Cake's advice, I still did and well there is a stronger force than love. So earlier I thought of Cake's suggestion again and well, it proved that Cake's theory is true. The only reason that FP and I got in trouble was because it wasn't true love." Fionna smiled

"Well, true. At least for once I agree with your sister." He responded

Fionna giggled and leaned down to kiss him on the cheek.

"Sleep tight." Fionna said

"You too my little bunny."

* * *

Three weeks later...

**Marshall's POV**

"You are in a relationship with a HUMAN!" My mother yelled at the top of her lungs

"Exactly." I smirked

"A human, Marshall Lee, is a mortal. And you expect me to calm down!" Mom stated

"Well she's a human alright, but she's the heroine of Ooo, I think it makes every rule invalid." I chuckled

"That's just it Marshall. You are KING of the Vampires, and vampires are supposed to suck the blood from mortals, especially humans. I do not want my race to have human blood." And I stopped listening then, turning it all to noise

My mother ranted on and on about me being in love with a human was wrong. She was scolding me as if Fionna wasn't there with me. As if we weren't in the middle of the kingdom I'm supposed to be ruling. As if not one soul was there to hear her.

"Mrs. Abadeer," Fionna started, interuppting my mother

My mother stopped talking then Fionna looked nervously to me then back to my mother.

"Um, Marshall and I went down here to tell you something... Important." Fionna continued

"What is so important about a mortal?" She muttered

"Well, I'm actually," Fionna paused, "pregnant."

"What?!" My mom hissed, going back to being angry

No, she's not really pregnant. I haven't even touched her yet. I could have, but, you know, Cake. Anyway, we actually came down here to introduce her to my mother which probably Fionna found out boring.

I tried to stiffle in my laughter like Fionna until I burst into laughter.

"Oh man I didn't know that you'd buy it." I laughed

"Buy what?" My mom glared at me

"That she's pregnant." Now Fionna was laughing with me

"Oh so you meant that this is all a joke? The couple and pregnant topic?" Mom smiled a bit

"Well the pregnant topic isn't true." I shrugged

My mom glared at me and Fionna.

"I cannot think that this would become a problem of mine." She groaned, "But if I receive one news that you two are going to get married, I'm going to kill her!"

"Yeah, right. Anyway, we need to get going, mom." I said

"I thought you two were going to spend the night here?" She asked sadly

"And I thought you didn't like Fionna." I shrugged, "So, like Fionna and we stay here for the night or don't like her and we're going."

"Stay."

"Deal."

I grabbed Fionna's hand and we went to the third door in the right.

"Hey Marsh, does your mom seriously despise me?" Fionna asked

"No she doesn't. She just doesn't like you that's all. Though, I guarantee she will soon." I answered

"But, why doesn't she just accept me just cause I'm human? Does she have a problem on my race?" She asked

"It's not that actually, she just," I rubbed the back of my neck, "she's got cold blood on my girlfriends since Ashley."

"Wait, did you actually have a girlfriend after her?" Fionna asked, growing a little bit jealous

"Yeah I did." I nodded, "You."

She grumbled then nudged me. She hurt me, alright, but she cannot control herself, but then again, it's alright for me.

"I hear jealousy." I sang

"Jealous?" She turned to me, "Marshall Lee I am not jealous!" She continued, clenching her fists

"Whatever you say my jealous little bunny." I chuckled

"And the end." Finn finished

The room was filled with whines from everyone.

"It's finished? Already?" Bubblegum asked

"Well I can't extend the story more. Everyone's going to get bored of it eventually." Finn shrugged

"It's unfair for my part." Ice King crossed his arms

"So it's unfair. For us all, it isn't." Marceline shrugged

"It's great." Princess Bubblegum stated

Marceline smiled and the other princesses agreed with Princess Bubblegum.

"Fine." Ice King continued, "Now everyone, get out."

Everybody got up and walked out of the house to their respective kingdoms and homes.

* * *

"Bro, where's your hat?" Jake asked, just as soon as they got home

Finn looked over to his brother curiously and held a hand up to his head.

"Hey yeah, since when did I lose my hat?" He asked himself, "It's probably with Marceline right now. I'm gonna go get it."

"Can't it wait until tomorrow?" Jake yawned

"You can not go if you don't want to." Finn shrugged and left the house

* * *

"Marceline." Finn knocked on the door of the house inside a cave, "Marceline open up."

Marceline opened the door and peeked, seeing the seventeen year old boy standing there, hat-less. He had grown a good two inches over her, a few muscles here and there.

"Hey Marceline, do you perhaps have my hat?" He asked

Marceline just nodded with a mischievous smirk.

"I have it on my couch." She answered and gave space for the boy to enter.

Marceline landed on the floor as she closed the door behind her.

"Hey Marcy,"

_"Marcy? Where did that come from?" _Both thought

"Why did you pick Marshall and Fionna earlier?" He asked, "As you've said it, I am Fionna, in a way, so, you're Marshall."

Marceline's smile faded then she rubbed the back of her neck.

"Yeah, about that,"

"Were you trying to tell me something?" Finn asked as he wore his hat

"Actually,"

"Do you want to tell me something now?" He asked

They stared at each other for a while until Marceline sighed.

She stared at the ground, "Look Finn, I, I really really want to tell you this but I don't wa-."

"I like you too, Marcy." Marceline 's head propped up and faced him

"What?"

"And I mean it." He nodded

Marceline smiled a weak grin and tilted her head slightly to the right.

"It's late Finn, too late for a seventeen year old to be up, now go home. You're not thinking straight."

He knew she wasn't telling all the truth so he just nodded and prepared to leave. He exited the house and she closed the door behind him. Marceline sighed as she still faced the door. Suddenly, the door burst open and she felt a pair of warm lips against hers for a second or two until it was pulled away.

"Good night, Marcy." Finn said then ran out

* * *

**Last chapter. It's always sad to end a story but then again, not one story starts by ending another one.**

**So, like it? Love it? Hate it? Despise it? Tell me in a review! :)**


End file.
